Unchained Ecstasy
by ForeverSasuke
Summary: Having found herself in the mouth of the wolf, Lady Sakura Haruno falls into the clutches of a rebel pirate, Sasuke Uchiha, the man of the Demon Eyes. Will she ever find her way back home, or will the Demon of the Sea guide her through the waves of sinful freedom? Rated M for content.
1. Passion

_**This was not at all intentional, I promise you. My friend made a request that I couldn't refuse, so I went ahead and did this for her, seeing that I couldn't say no. I hope you all like this, and let me know what you think. I have never done something like this before, and I want to expand on my writing, so I decided to do this. It's completely AU, so I think I'm going to enjoy myself with this one because I love AU stories, especially those about rouges and ladies in distress. Who know, I might actually come to enjoy myself with this one, and I hope that you guys, too. I really hope this comes out good, because the last thing I want to do, is give you all a crappy story. So, please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Passion<strong>

The sea, much like the heavens, was an unconquerable, sacred world set apart from the lands trekked upon by mortal flesh. Their murky depths held indescribable mysteries, begging to be searched, to be discovered, and to be known; however, to this day, it has yet to be claimed. Many crews have cut across the surface of the glistening waters, allowing the waves and tides to court them into submission; and to their dismay, their deaths. Gentle seas were fickle in a sense, yearning to be pleasured with their thirst for adventure, only to lash out like a mistress on a cold bed, striking their lovers through the heart, and to cry as they sunk beneath the surface of their own blood. It's danger. It's recklessness. It's unpredictability.

It's passion.

Slender fingers stroked against the lushness of her lips, parting slightly as viridian hues took in the waters of the open sea. Passion. The meaning of such a word was still a mystery to the young heiress, unable to truly depict such a feeling within her many, silent girl-like fantasies. Nothing could compare to the savagery of the waters that spread before her homeland; passionate, wild, and free. It was thrilling to witness the ferocity of the sea, crashing against the rocks upon the shores, making its presence known. Unchallenged. Unrivaled. Unchained ecstasy. And it was the callused dogs of the salted waters that the sea favored; bold lovers that sprung forth without consequence and leaving behind a mark that will lay unforgotten. Was social outcast the hefty price one surly had to pay for freedom? Were there really scoundrels out there who threw away their lives and reputations in order to savor many passionate nights with a fatal lover?

Was this passion?

A small hand ghosted down her chin, the tips of her fingers gently kissing the soft skin of her neck. Digits carefully created a heated trail that led further downward to her collarbone, tracing small circles against the fabric of her beautifully woven dress. The sudden barrier that separated her from her own flesh brought a gentle frown to her lips, brows furrowing slightly as the ends of her fingers trembled slightly with a need to further explore what lay beneath. She imagined the sensation of hungry lips laying waste to her covered skin, making her swallow thickly as the images began to unfurl. The whispers of the sea were sultry and seductive, bidding her to continue with her self-sinning actions; to be led astray and become a devilled harlot herself.

"You're late for your fitting, Sakura." A stern, voice laced with thick annoyance interrupted the young woman's obscene fantasy. With a muffled gasp, she shot her hand up to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken at having been walked in during a falling moment. Licking her parched lips, she gently stroked away the heat of her neck with cool strokes of her fingers, not wishing to look into the eyes of the elder woman just yet. Moving away from the window and from the tantalizing sea, Sakura fixed a strand of hair back into place after it fell to during the rush of unexplained excitement.

Clearing her throat, Sakura's wide hues flickered towards the woman before her, pursing her lips slightly as the blonde haired woman reached her in a few, single strides. Sakura's Lady-in-waiting did not seem amused at the young woman's sudden loss of time and setting, gently tugging at the heiress to move. "Come now, Sakura, your dress has been completed and you're due for a fitting in order to finish up the preparations for your wedding gown." If there was one person that she was grateful for, it was Tsunade; a woman with a proper head on her shoulders. Whenever both women were alone and in each other's company, the former midwife would treat her fairly without titles, a bold move considering the fact that Tsunade could be viewed as uncouth for such disrespectful tendencies towards the future crowned princess of their homeland.

However, despite such an issue, Sakura was quietly proud with that fact that Tsunade did not fear in the judgments of others, nor did she hesitate to raise action or voice her thoughts if need be. She was a woman who raised Sakura as her own when her mother passed during childbirth, and so, because of such a thing, she could not see anyone else at her side who was as loyal as Tsunade. Still, the comforts of such a gentle bond did nothing to reassure Sakura's grievances.

Wordlessly, Sakura followed with the unwanted reminder that she was to be wed to the crowned prince of her homeland in a matter of days. The idea left a heavy feeling in her heart, but it was not something she loudly protested against, having accepted her fate and submitting to the act in the name of the Haruno Noble Family. Bloodlines needed to remain pure and intact, to guarantee a strong future for the nation and secure the throne for many more years to come. The young Lady felt trapped in a world she feared she didn't belong in. Many a nights, she would settle against her pillows and wonder about a life outside the stone, castle walls. What was it that rested beyond the moon's silver glow? Was she bound to forever be the woman of a king that birthed him children? What joy was there in such a fate? To be crowned a Queen was blessed honored in the eyes of their great nation, but what enjoyment was there if she was to be shackled?

Again, Tsunade's voice cut through Sakura's thoughts like sharp knife, tearing past her troubles and insecurities. "You're awfully quiet today, what are you thinking about?" A slender brow was raised, a questioning glance thrown towards Sakura's general direction. It made Sakura sigh, noting that nothing got past Tsunade, no matter how hard one tried to avoid conflicts by sealing away troubled emotions.

"I am feeling unsure about a lot of things. Of course, I don't make this known, because I know this wedding is to secure the Royal Bloodline." Sakura spoke, gnawing gently against the inside of her cheek, her eyes focused on the hallway before her, unable to glance at Tsunade in the eyes. "But for a woman like myself, I'm not sure how to properly deal with this. A Queen's duty is to her King, am I right?" Softening eyes sought for a contradiction within Tsunade's firm gaze, but instead of receiving what she quietly hoped, Tsunade instead placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Their walking ceased as the older woman took her turn in replying. "You're speaking as if you're being sold off to slavery, Sakura. There's much more to being a Queen than simply being with child. You're going to be the beacon of hope, and this nation is going to need _both _a King and Queen to look over the people." However, Tsunade illustrated her displeasure by rubbing her brows slightly. "This goes far beyond your happiness, Sakura, that's just one of many sacrifices you're going to have to make. We are at the edge of war, and we need to reassure the people that a strong nation is led by a strong monarchy." After Tsunade made her opinion clear, Sakura averted her eyes away from the woman, attempting hard to not show the seeping despair that threatened to overthrow her.

"I was just thinking selfishly, but thank you for trying to place my mind at ease. I still do not like what I have to face, but have I not had you around; I would have been lost in my trouble long ago." There was sincerity within her words, and the smile that soon followed infected Tsunade as well, making the woman shake her head.

Gently, she tipped Sakura's head upwards, her lips turning into a faint smirk. "There's a fire within you that reassures me about a lot of things. I know you'll do just fine; you're strong, but once you tap into the independent woman you are, soon enough, you'll make a name for yourself." As the two women exchanged another brief smile, Sakura willing allowed Tsunade to continue to guide her as they made their way for her fitting.

As they passed castle windows, Sakura allowed herself the luxury to train her eyes back onto the sea. The waters had gone silent, with gentle waves lightly kissing the shores and offering no form of comfort for the young Queen-to-be. Again, her heart grew indescribably heavy, a sense of distress clutching her heart as she walked; quietly yearning for a freedom she has long been denied.

"_Please…"_

"…he was surrounded and outnumbered…" A distant voice could be heard as Tsunade and Sakura slowly neared her father's personal office. Lashes fluttered as lids closed as Sakura continued on her way, feeling the corners of her eyes glisten lightly with unshed tears.

"…_please."_

"…unfortunately, his ship managed to break through our barricade. Despite that failure, capturing their captain was enough to make up for it." The man's voice resonated with great ferocity, making it difficult for Sakura to drown out the words as they reached the doors of her father's office.

Something was muttered by her father, but the next thing that she heard, was enough to make Tsunade take a sharp intake of breath.

"_Please save me from this undesired fate…"_

"Sasuke Uchiha, he will be hanged before he sees the light of dawn."

It was Tsunade's reaction that peaked Sakura's interest, forcing her away from her inner turmoil. Perking her ears slightly, the young woman attempted to catch the last few words that had been said, but by that time, they had already walked a good way past her father's office. Still, the pinkette did not hesitate to question her Lady-in-waiting. After all, by the look of Tsunade's fierce eyes, Sakura couldn't help but wonder. "Who is this Sasuke Uchiha? Is he a criminal?" Parted lips pressed together, waiting for Tsunade to enlighten her on the situation.

Tsunade, however, waited until they were well out of earshot before she responded to the question. "He's a pirate." The woman breathed deeply from her nose. "He's one of the last known survivors of the Uchiha Noble Family from the North, before they were decimated for crimes against the Crown." Tsunade's frigid tone was enough to let Sakura know that the accursed name was like a poison to the wound, and she almost regretted in asking more about the topic, but the curiosity was even greater.

A pirate had been captured? He was being held in the castle, perhaps, but where? Now that she heard the name more clearly, Sakura began to silently recall one of her old lessons as a child that involved the famed Uchiha. Did that mean that the particular pirate had once been a noble? Then why scourge the seas and take part in going against their monarchy? "Why would they go against the Crown? Surely they must have known that they were going to be overpowered."

Tsunade stopped in her tracks, her hand tightly grasping Sakura's arm, face intent with displeasure. "That's where legend sets in."

Legend?

"I don't understand…"

Once more, Tsunade glanced about to make sure that the two were entirely alone in the hallway. "They say that the first Uchiha, Madara, made a pact with the Devil by sacrificing his younger brother in order to gain more power for himself and his linage. That power is unclear, but the evidence is in their eyes."

For an instant, Sakura felt her blood run cold at the treacherous words that were befalling her. A pact with the Father of Sins? Was that entirely possible? "Their eyes?"

"Yes…" Tsunade nodded, beckoning for Sakura to, once again, continue their walk. "Their eyes are as red as blood. Eyes of a demon, legend says."

"Eyes of a demon…" Sakura repeated within a whisper. A pirate with eyes of a demon, was it indeed true? An unwelcoming chill settled over her skin, forcing Sakura to unintentionally hug herself. Despite the severity of Tsunade's tone and the voices that begged her to keep away; it was the faint sound of crushing waves that whispered into her ear.

_Go..._

_to…_

…_him._

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview - Chapter Two: Demon Eyes<strong>

Sakura shivered, fighting back the urge to chatter loudly, her steps already creating a magnitude of sound that she wished would go unheard of for at least a couple of minutes. The tray containing the meager meal of hard bread and water, lightly rattled against along with her hands, forcing Sakura to stop and press her back against the cool, stoned walls of the dungeons. She didn't know why she felt the need to come on her own, to enter the mouth of the wolf, and without being chaperoned by anyone. The consequences of her misdeeds would not go unpunished, but the urges to look into the eyes of a demon won over any logical sense.

The large, thick, wooden door of the prison that held the pirate was menacing. Cold air nipped at exposed flesh, as she neared, feeling her lungs struggle to take in air due to the frigid air's jabs. Sakura did not falter in her step, however, standing before the door with enough determination to continue on with her ridiculous ordeal.

He was a pirate; oh, how she envied such a man.

Setting the tray down, Sakura leaned up on her toes in order to clasp the bars of the small, barred opening that allowed one to peer at the prisoner. As green eyes sought for the famed eyes, she could feel her heart slowly rise in tempo, feeling a sudden fear dancing upon her chest as she gazed into a sea of endless black. Her breathing turned shallow, limbs slightly shaking due to the cold.

Not a sound was made, but in a sudden moment, her heart lurched up to her throat, her stomach spiraling into a jumbled mess. She almost could breath, as eyes leisurely opened at the sound of her presence, and she saw that Tsunade had been right.

Crimson hues glinted underneath the small light that the candles provided, lingering over hers in a demanding manner. "Stupid girl." His voice was sharp, crude, with darkened orbs devoid of any known emotion except for that of pure, unbridle hatred.

So much hate in such blood filled eyes.

"You shouldn't have come."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review? :) <strong>_


	2. Demon Eyes

_**Can I say, wow! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! You have no idea how happy I was to log into my e-mail and see all the beautiful follows and reviews for you all. I have never been so overwhelmed and I promise you that you will get to see more of this story! I already formulated what I want to happen, and I hope you all have the patience and enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Again, thank you so much for all the kind words, it makes my heart soar. I will try my very best to deliver what I've thought out for this fictional piece of writing! Again, thanks so much, I can't say it enough! This next chapter is going to be a tad longer then the last because I want to have it rolling! Here goes!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Demon Eyes<strong>

Slender fingers hesitantly brushed against the beautifully crafted, oak doors of her father's office. A small sigh escaped her lips as she pressed her front against the surface of the doors, a petite hand hovering over the handle. Currently, Sakura was in quite the predicament; she was with no chaperone, out and about when she was supposed to be settling in her chambers for the evening. The young lady knew that Tsunade would be condoned for not keeping a proper eye on the future Crowned Princess of their land, but as always, curiosity bested her logical decisions and she only hoped that the blame would not be shifted over to Tsunade. Even so, upon reaching her father's office, Sakura held herself back for a moment, knowing full well that she would be berated for her behavior.

Despite that, Sakura felt the urge to ask, to learn, to know about the issues revolving the outside world. If she was going to resign the last bits of her freedom the moment she became wedded to the future king of their land, then shouldn't she learn about issues that concern her? It wasn't in her place as a woman to question the business of men, even if intimate family was involved; even if that was the rule, Sakura just had to know. Her father currently held a prisoner in his domain, a rogue of the sea; what would be his fate? Why did Sakura think of such things when she should not be doing so in the first place? Was it because this Uchiha was part of an outside world she yearned to see for so many years? Curiosity was a wicked thing, overwhelming all rational thought; well, she was at her father's doors now, what use would there be for Sakura to wordlessly retire now?

Taking in a deep breath, the young lady lightly rapped her knuckles against the aged wood, hoping that her father was in a pleasant mood to receive her. The last thing she wished was for a dispute to erupt between them, especially over a criminal of the sea that she would attempt to not show an immense interest in.

A startled silence followed, forcing Sakura to lightly bite her lower lip in anticipation, silently praying her father would accept her. As if on cue, Lord Haruno spoke up from within his office, calling out in a tired voice. "You may enter." Another quiet breath left the young woman's lips, before opening one of the large doors, revealing herself to her father. Lord Haruno focused his attention on his daughter upon her arrival, seeming quite perplexed in having her there before him in such an ungodly hour.

Sakura offered him a timid smile, turning to quietly close the door behind her. Her father's office was illuminated by the tender glow of candles, flickering softly in the air as well as providing a tinge of warmth to their surroundings. Parchments, books, and quills were scattered across her father's desk, the absence of order signifying to the pinkette that Lord Haruno was greatly stressed about something. As Sakura was on the verge of turning on her heels, an apology waiting on her tongue at being a disturbance, her father called out in a lightened tone. "Sakura, my dear, to what do I owe this late pleasure? Shouldn't you be resting? Where is Tsunade?" Despite the pressing questions, his tone was enough to wash Sakura over with relief, confidence returning to her.

Stepping closer, Sakura slowly bowed her head in respect towards her father. "Forgive me, Father. I could not sleep entirely well, for my mind is plagued with curiosity. If possible, may I join you for the briefest of moments, I do not how else to go about it, Father." As her words fell freely from her mouth, Sakura stood before her father, watching as he leaned back slightly in his chair, confused by her bravado. Sakura herself felt a shiver of nervousness at how upfront she was being, but Lord Haruno was her father after all, surely he would not mind a conference with his own daughter. Not only could she not sleep, but Sakura didn't wish to face Tsunade's scrutinizing gaze as Sakura asked about the famed rouge that were held behind the walls of her father's stern castle.

If both Tsunade and her father were to look into her mind to see for their own selves what really flitted through her head, they would be thoroughly outraged at her sinister thoughts. Curiosity was not always a pure, innocent notion; it held the power to bring forth much more than virgin knowledge. Sakura's wandering thoughts always led her to darkened corridors within her mind, seeking out the adventure, the thrill, the passion she heard so much talk about. Yes, she was curious about Sasuke Uchiha, about his crimes, his purpose, his need to break the law in order to set himself free. Pure, genuine freedom, Sakura wished to taste it; it was so closely within her reach, but barely scratched the surface with the tips of her fingers.

It was like a taunt that she greatly disliked.

"Tell me, Sakura, what troubles you?" Her father's words suddenly forced themselves into her thoughts, making the young woman briefly blink in order to gather herself. How would she begin, especially if it was about an international issue that did not have any part of? Yet, she's come so far, Sakura would be a fool to not speak with her father during such an opportunity.

"Father, pardon such a bold question, but I cannot help but wonder about Sasuke Uchiha." Eyes immediately trailed over her father's face, hoping for some sort of reaction, but instead, Lord Haruno became stoic and unreadable. The beat of her heart suddenly quickened, nervousness taking place due to Lord Haruno's lack of response. "I am simply curious; I heard of the legend, father, of the man with the crimson eyes. I know he is being held here for his crimes and will soon pay for his sins," Sakura then paused, leaning forward slightly as she held out her hand. "Are pirates truly criminals as they say? Is there no salvation for what they are?"

Does God turn His head away from them, as well?

If she were to ever think such a way, think of freedom and uncanny actions that defy their decorum, would she, too, be stripped of human rights? Will she be nothing more than a dog of the sea? What was the true cost of freedom? As her father rose from his chair, Sakura glanced up at him in mild surprise, his face almost thoughtful at her questions. Lord Haruno walked around the table, reaching out to take hold of her small hand; politely, she accepted it, lifting herself up to her feet as well, attempting to wrestle down her displeasure. "You needn't worry about things that do not concern you, child. You are to be wed, soon; the only thing that should be on your mind now, is that of your wedding day, not ruthless pirates."

As he led her away from the desk, he made it incredibly clear that it was a topic he did not wish to broach with her, and that left Sakura feeling a bit distraught with the situation at hand. Masking the worry slowly blooming on her features, she bit back a sigh in order to grace her father with a gentle smile. "Forgive me for my upfront behavior, Father, I should indeed focus on what my wedding day will entail."

It was a persona she recited well, a front she had great skill in putting up, so no one would suspect the rebellious ideas that swam within her mind. Disappointment hung heavily in the air as her father escorted her back to her chambers, but it was evident by the vacant look in his eyes, that he was greatly troubled by something relating to the topic. What would force Lord Haruno in such a position? He seemed like some sort of prey that was found himself trapped in the midst of his escape. However, his escape from what? She couldn't simply let something such as that slip by unnoticed; what did the Uchiha bring with him that caused her father so much distress?

Upon bidding her father a pleasant night, he soon departed, leaving her to her devices. Most young ladies would follow the word of their fathers and slip back into bed, but Sakura Haruno had other things in mind.

Sasuke Uchiha.

There was a new sense of urgency that beckoned Sakura to continue with her cause to seek out answers. Before, she was merely curious with the ideas of pirates, of the famed Uchiha and their crimson hues, but now, there was something heavier in the air, something that was being forced into the darkness, and she needed to bring light on the situation. Tsunade had once told her that she had the fierce drive of her mother, and Sakura was beginning to think that her Lady-in-waiting had not been jesting with the fact.

The door of her chambers slowly creaked open, making Sakura wince slightly as she scanned about her surroundings, feeling a small chill course through her as she braved the empty halls. Surely she would be viciously berated by her father if she was caught out of beds at such an hour, with no escort to accompany her; even so, the night offered the proper seclusion from peeping eyes. Torches showered the halls in a faint, golden light, but tapestries, columns, erected statues, and so forth, provided the right amount of shadows for Sakura to hide away when guards passed down the halls. With the moon high above the sky, stars winking against the dark canvas, the waters sparkled beautifully with a silver glow. Sakura was absolutely enchanted, filling her up with a courage she never thought she would experience; bold decisions, no fear of the consequences. Already, Sasuke Uchiha and his pirate ways were already influencing Sakura in ways she never thought imaginable, and she had yet to meet the strange man. It was most thrilling, and even if were caught at one point, could she finally say she truly lived? Even for a moment?

Quietly, the young lady pressed herself against the doors that led to the kitchens, deciding to take a route that the servants took in order to keep away from the main halls and rooms. There was bound to be a door that led to the dungeons that the servants used; after all, where else would they go to deliver food to the prisoners? She had to take the chance, it was the only way; holding her breath, Sakura bit her lip as she cracked the door open slightly, slipping through and leaving the door ajar in order to hear for anyone that could be coming. The cool, stone steps were frigid beneath her slippers, but the air around her suddenly turned warm due to the glowing embers that quietly crackled in the hearth. The sweet smell of bread, herbs, fruits, and roasted nuts filled her nose, and judging by the temperature and delicious scents, the kitchens were not yet abandoned.

Sakura nearly turned back, having decided that she adventured too much, but how could she turn back now if she was so close? With a desperate sense of urgency, the young lady cast her viridian hues all around her, wishing some idea to form within her mind. From the other side of a door, she heard the sudden clanks of glass and tin cups, followed by the roaring laughter of guards off duty, and that of cooks finally enjoying their respite. The sound sent Sakura's heart racing, licking her lips as she stepped further into the kitchens, she finally spotted some dirty cloaks hanging against the far end of the wall. Slender legs silently flew towards the dusty cloaks, grabbing one without hesitating and flinging over her small shoulders. The large fabric nearly covered her entirely, but it was enough for Sakura as she slipped the hood over her head.

An intelligent idea slowly filled her mind as eyes flickered towards the hearth, the flame eating away at the last piece of lumber. As Sakura slowly made her to the hearth, nimble fingers played with her rosy strands, tugging, tearing, pulling, everything that would leave her locks in s messy state. And once her fingers were able to reach out to grab the soft ash, she tossed it into her hair, face, and front; hands soon followed suit with more ash and soot, but it was enough to make Sakura look like a lowly servant. Thankfully, not many knew how she looked like, having spent all her time in private quarters for lessons suitable for a Lady; an advantage she now quietly praised. There was no way anyone would suspect Lady Haruno to be mingling in the kitchen at such a gravely hour, rolling about in ashes and soot; the thought would be ridiculous to those standing on the other side of such a predicament.

Satisfied in how she was able to pull off such a disguise, she then searched for an alibi that would help her get past the guards without much of a scene. Bustling about the kitchen, Sakura gathered up a battered looking tray, setting it on the table as she grabbed a tin cup and dunk it into a barrel of fresh water. Soon after that, the young Haruno stood on a small stool in order to reach the basket of freshly covered bread that rested on a shelf just overhead. Upon completing her task, she even out the tray, and sent a silent pray into the dark, hoping that her plan would work well. After releasing a breath of pent up frustration, she made her way to the back door, shouldering it open and stepping through.

The laughter grew, rebounding against the stone walls as smoke and the scent of alcohol filled the air. As she entered the small room that was adjacent to where Sakura wished to go, she was able to see the men surrounding the table, gambling their spirits away in sinful pleasure, coins piled across the table. They had not yet taken note of her, much to her genuine relief, and so without making much else of a sound, the woman slipped past the raging table. Shaky limbs managed to take her to her desired destination, budging to get the door open. With a low, grunt, she forced her way past the trifling door, and straight into one of the guards that was probably relieved of his duty.

With a small cry, water jostled out of the tin cup, darkening his front as she attempted to regain the tray's balance on her hand. "I-I am terribly sorry, forgive me sir, tis my fault." Sakura immediately bowed her head, trying to keep her face hidden from the towering man before her. He remained in her path, and wordlessly, took hold of the loaf of bread that rested upon the tray.

Turning the bread around in his hands, the guard finally spoke. "Feeding hours have long passed, whom is this for?" Her throat immediately went dry, trying to come up with a convincing excuse.

"This food is for one of the prisoners, sir. He was missed by accident and I was merely delivering his daily bread and water. I know Lord Haruno wants his prisoners fed, he does not encourage starvation, as I am sure you know." Sakura boldly stated, maintaining her eyes fiercely on the tin of water.

The guard grumbled as she heard him tearing off a piece of the bread. Tossing the half piece back onto the try, he finally walked around her. "An entire loaf of bread for a prisoner; no use in wasting so much food on a dead man." Without another word, the guard entered the room behind her, closing the door and leaving her in the dark.

Before was a passage with a set of stairs that led further down beneath the castle itself, signifying to Sakura that she had found of the many entrances that led to the dungeons. Having dodged the dangers of being caught, she could not help but feel more determined than ever. If she got this far, then surely she would be able to reach the Uchiha she was trying her best to reach. The passage way was long and dark, the walls damp and cold the further she made her way downstairs. Guards were hardly at their posts during such a late hour, and even those she did come across, proved no threat, for they silently dozed on their spots. It seemed almost too easy for Sakura, but she decided to not take her luck for granted, since she did not wish to spoil everything just yet.

Sakura shivered, fighting back the urge to chatter loudly, her steps already creating a magnitude of sound that she wished would go unheard of for at least a couple of minutes. The tray containing the meager meal of hard bread and water, lightly rattled along with her hands, forcing Sakura to stop and press her back against the cool, stoned walls of the dungeons. She didn't know why she felt the need to come on her own, to enter the mouth of the wolf, and without being chaperoned by anyone. The consequences of her misdeeds would not go unpunished, but the urges to look into the eyes of a demon won over any logical sense.

The large, thick, wooden door of the prison that held the pirate was menacing. Cold air nipped at exposed flesh, as she neared, feeling her lungs struggle to take in air due to the frigid air's jabs. Sakura did not falter in her step, however, standing before the door with enough determination to continue on with her ridiculous ordeal.

He was a pirate; oh, how she envied such a man.

Setting the tray down, Sakura leaned up on her toes in order to clasp the bars of the small, barred opening that allowed one to peer at the prisoner. As green eyes sought for the famed eyes, she could feel her heart slowly rise in tempo, feeling a sudden fear dancing upon her chest as she gazed into a sea of endless black. Her breathing turned shallow, limbs slightly shaking due to the cold.

Not a sound was made, but in a sudden moment, her heart lurched up to her throat, her stomach spiraling into a jumbled mess. She almost couldn't breathe, as eyes leisurely opened at the sound of her presence, and she saw that Tsunade had been right.

Crimson hues glinted underneath the small light that the candles provided, lingering over hers in a demanding manner. "Stupid girl." His voice was sharp, crude, with darkened orbs devoid of any known emotion except for that of pure, unbridle hatred.

So much hate in such blood filled eyes.

"You shouldn't have come."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, still unable to make out the man's face as he purposely hid himself among the shadows of the night. Still, she did not refrain from speaking out to him in return, especially now that she had him before her, in the flesh. Sasuke Uchiha, the man with the demon eyes. "I wanted to see for myself the eyes granted to the Uchiha by Little Horn himself. So it's true, Hell's fire burns within your gaze…" Sakura breathlessly noted, taking in the burning emotion instilled within his hardened orbs.

"This is not a childish game for you to enjoy, you annoying girl, I suggest you leave. Now." His words were piercing and frosted over with obvious distaste that chilled Sakura to the bone. Petite fingers pressed against the door as she leaned closer, parting her lips as she took in the air surrounding them.

Frowning slightly, brows furrowed with dissatisfaction, she continued. "No." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at her defiance, forcing Sakura to inch away rather slowly, but remaining firm on her feet. "Your capture was so sudden, surprising to most even, as I've heard. Why were you so near the shores of my homeland? As a pirate, shouldn't you be out in the open seas, plundering to your heart's content?"

He didn't answer, instead, his eyes continued to hover dangerously over her still form. For a moment, Sakura wondered if coming down into the dungeon was a good idea to begin with; she knew the consequences would be dire, but even so. "Father is greatly distressed, over you, I am sure. I have never seen him in such a state before and I want to know why." Her tone suddenly became firm and somewhat demanding, feeling slightly nervous in speaking to a pirate in such a way.

Sasuke shifted forward slightly, but his face continued to remain in the shadows, eyes shining brightly all the same. "Your father is a fool. He lives under the false impression of purgatory, trying to right his sins, but he's already damned."

His choices of words made Sakura stiffen, gripping her fingers against the door even tighter than before as her own eyes narrowed. "Don't speak of my father in such a way. You have no right to judge another when you, a supposed famed pirate, were foolish enough to get caught by the men of an individual you deem less than yourself."

"You're bold, but are you more bark than bite?" Sasuke's words seeped past his lips like acid, making Sakura suddenly bristle. She was about to come up with another retort when the pirate suddenly spoke once more. "You shouldn't be here. Leave." He repeated once more.

The young Haruno shot back at him with fortified anger. "You are not in any position to make demands, pirate."

The silence that soon followed was almost unnerving, and Sakura believed there was more to what Sasuke demanded than she cared to realize. His eyes remained unmoving, vacant and cold as they watched her in an eerie manner; her words floated into the air, dispersing as quiet echoes that filled the dungeon passageway. She didn't know how long they faced each other, with silent determination to outdo one another, but the Uchiha knew something that she didn't, and for some reason, placed a fear within her that she couldn't quiet describe. Until, at last, the pirate spoke.

"Then you'll die."

His words were like a spark of electricity, shocking her back away from the door until her back came in contact with the damp walls behind her. He fell out of her vision, staring at the door for a moment as she tried to make out the meaning of his words. As her breathing turned shallow, a small tinge of desperation filled her heart, feeling a heavy sense of premonition.

"_Then you'll die."_

It was then, that her world shook.

Screaming Sakura fell to her side as the stones surround the dungeon and passageway violently trembled with an unknown quake that knocked the tray and water to the ground. Dirt and debris fell from the stones above her, forcing Sakura to cover her head as rubble littered the stone floors. Something was happening in the world above her, and soon enough, rushing steps could be heard all around the dungeons as the violent shakes continued. Stumbling to her feet, Sakura lunged herself towards the door, watching as the Uchiha seemed unfazed at the chaos that suddenly ensued. "What is happening, what did you do?" She yelled above the deafening roar of crumbling stone and rocks.

Explosions?

"You should be running." Came his calm response, and it was then that Sakura realized that she was going to get no answers from him, forcing her to take actions into her own hands. Turning away from him, Sakura took in the source of the yelling guards, throwing herself down the passageway, sprinting in an attempt to find the exit that led back up into the kitchens. As she ran, her heart pounding with anxiety and fear, Sakura managed to make out the silhouettes of a group of guards standing together, swords and rifles raised in an offensive attack.

"What in the world?" The young Haruno breathed in worry and confusion.

None turned their attention to her, mostly preoccupied with the pair that blocked the nearest entrance, and with good reason. Peering through the gaps that the shoulders provided, Sakura shivered at the sight that stood only a few feet away from the group. The duo differed greatly from each other, but judging by their ragged attire, slightly wet from the outside world, Sakura could deduce that the two were pirates. There were more of them? And why did the young Haruno have the sickening sensation that they were there solely for the man being held at the far end of the passageway? There was more ferocious trembling happening from above them, making the group shift nervously, but standing their ground, nonetheless.

The pair of pirates remained unmoving. One of them had a sadistic grin painted across his lips, his celestial hues taking every one of them in, except for Sakura, who opted to hide behind a few of the guards. His long, blonde hair was held back in a ponytail, bangs falling over one eye. He gave off an air of haughty superiority, not at all worried with the fact that he and his partner were gravely outnumbered by the guards, but then again, numbers didn't matter. His hands were nowhere near his cutlass; instead, they fumbled and played with a mound of clay, pinching into a form with nimble fingers. In his mouth, he held a small, iron ball between his teeth, a long fuse topping it off.

And it was lit.

Now she knew why the guards were light on their feet, hesitant with the two men before them; it was obvious that the blonde pirate filled with a crazed look in his eye, had them all in the palm of his hand, and he seemed delighted by it. "Since we have a big group here, I say it's the perfect opportunity to show my art, don't you think, Sasori?" The blonde man gave off a sly smirk, as he plucked the small, iron ball from his mouth, applying it within the small mound of clay. The fuse remained exposed, being eaten away slowly; the spark of fire making its way towards the gunpowder it was so excited to mate with. In his palm, there finally settled a small clay figure that was similar to that of a skull.

His partner, 'Sasori,' didn't seem at all interested in the other man's form of art, and instead, drew out his cutlass from his beltline. "Let's not waste our time on this, Deidara, we were given one objective, and that was to retrieve the Captain. And besides, your form of art is insulting." His personality severely contrasted to that of the so called Deidara, his red hair brushing past his brows, nearly covering his brown orbs. However, Sasori had no humility in his eyes, emotions completely stripped from his eyes as he held the cutlass out, pointing at the nearest rifleman. Slowly, Sakura inched away, fear gripping her heart as both pirates showed no sense of hesitation, as if facing immediate death was a thrill that was greatly savored.

"I-In the name of L-Lord Haruno and the state, we place you pirates under arrest…" One of the guards suddenly spoke up, stuttering considerably as his rifle shook in his hands. Despite the guards having the upper hand, both Deidara and Sasori had this horrendous power to strike fear into their enemies, and Sakura wildly wondered if Sasuke's crew was made up of all sorts of those people. Her instincts of survival suddenly took hold, the adrenaline shooting through her veins helped her to turn and flee. Her feet pounding loudly against the trembling stones, forcing herself to stay balanced as she tried to fight back the fear that could threaten to take over completely at any moment. Sakura hated feeling helpless, but what good would she be, dead? Not only that, but her father suddenly came into mind, and her sudden worry for him out weighted everything else in that situation.

Not long after she sped down the passageway, felt an explosion erupt from behind her, the force of it reaching even her. More debris and rubble fell from overhead, and the impact of the aftermath send Sakura flying into the hard, col stone. Her cry was drowned out by the screams and yells that soon followed, the stench of burning flesh and blood making her sick in the stomach. Limbs scrambled to lift her body up, the dust and smoke filling her lungs and clinging to her, making her wheeze for air. Vicious coughing soon followed as she threw an arm over her mouth, trying to block out the sinister air, choking against the sudden heat that surrounded her, feeling blind as she trudged forward. Taking another route, she struggled to maintain calm, even if the thought seemed incredibly difficult. Using the walls for support, the pinkette desperately searched for a way out, seeming to grow more panicked as the violence continued both underground and above her. However, God must have answered her prayers, for Sakura found her way out upon tripping on the foot of some steps, tearing her sleeping gown in the process, but that was the least of her worries.

Crawling up the steps, Sakura reached the wooden door, fighting with the handle in order to pry it open. Her attempts, however, seemed futile, since something was blocking the door from the other side; the fact completely put Sakura off, and she struggled to keep the sob from rising to her throat. Panic led to irrational thinking, and in this case, it would not help her at all if she let it affect her. Chaos could still be heard on the other side, steel against steel, yelling, crying, bombings.

Her home was under attack.

All for one man?

Taking a step back, the young lady decided that it was either the outer world, or a dungeon filled with demented pirates and their explosions; at least on a higher level, she would not suffocate to death. With a loud cry, Sakura charged at the door and slammed her entire body weight against it, shifting it forward slightly; it didn't stop her, however, continuing to push with all the strength she could muster. Muscles screamed, limbs ached, heart raced, but still, she was determined to free herself and find her father, there was just no other way. Ceasing for a moment, she regain her breath, taking another step back before flinging herself forward once more; this time, she was able to barge past the door, creating a small crack large enough for her to slip through with east. As she did so, her foot caught on something, making her trip forward onto the floor, the wind getting knocked out of her lungs with a heavy _thud._

Lungs struggled to breathe, as hands fought against her hair, trying to brush the locks out of her line of vision in order to take in her surroundings. What she saw pulled a scream from her lips, sending her scrambling against the wall, wrestling down her scream. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at what was blocking the door; vacant eyes stared back at her, blood pooling around the fatal wound located on the guard's neck. It was a clean slit. However, he wasn't the only one; bodies of her father's guards were littered across the halls, blood painting the walls, smashed skulls, limbs detached from hosts. It was too much, and Sakura found herself becoming sick against the floor, clutching her abdomen as she coughed up the contents of her stomach. She couldn't handle all the commotion, and soon after that, one of the walls was suddenly obliterated by a thick, heavy cannon ball. With a cry of alarm, the young Haruno ducked as stones flew in ever general direction, leaving a large gaping hole that gave her a few of the world outside.

Wiping away the flow of tears, she willed herself to leap back to her feet, reaching out towards the hole in order to take in on what was happening outside. Her chest heaved, unable to find the proper way to keep herself calm, especially when she saw what was going on below her. The small village that rested at the foot of her father's castle was set aflame, lighting up the night sky with a terrible, fiery glow that was much like Hell itself. Turning towards the harbor, fires engulfed her father's prized ships, watching them sink into the waters, the ocean taking its turn in crushing the well-crafted woods, before pulling large pieces below.

It was all falling apart…

"_I lead to the straight path without a revealed book; I direct aright my beloved and chosen ones by unseen means." _A man chanted, swinging his blood soaked cutlass in the air, spraying more crimson liquid against the stoned walls. His words borderline insanity, laced with a wicked thirst of a killer, and judging by his words, the man was the culprit in the slaughter that took place within the halls. Slowly, Sakura turned to face the man, his short gray hair was speckled with blood, his face painted with black colors, tainted with flecks of fluid and sweat. Violet orbs swam with unstable emotions, but judging by the grin on his face, he was enjoying himself immensely, drenched in the blood of his victims. "Satan is the true Father."

Their eyes locked.

His cutlass rose.

And Sakura screamed.

Heaving loudly, gasping for breath, she continued to cry out, sensing the estranged man following close behind. "No use in running! A virgin girl is the perfect sacrifice! Let Hell on Earth rain with blood!"

"Please, help!" Sakura screamed, hating the fact that she was absolutely helpless in protecting herself from such wicked fiends, but she could only do so much. She was raised in a noble home, away from public eyes, never setting foot outside the castle except for national affairs, she was absolutely furious with herself. But what good would it do to be angry now? Being angry with herself was not going to save her from a demented killer, and she knew it; running away would only work before she reached a dead end. There was no escape.

She was going to die…

Upon turning the corner, the hem of her sleeping gown got caught against the edge of an erected statue, sending her sprawling forward once more, gifting the enemy with a better chance to catch up. He was fast on his feet, and as Sakura turned onto her back, she watched in horror as the blade was raised high above her, gleaming, violet eyes wild with hunger. With a cry, Sakura closed her eyes, expecting the pain of getting sliced apart by a maniac, regretting never having a proper chance to meet the sea…

The clanking of metal filled her ears, a surprised grunt spilling into the air, but the pain did not come. Her skin did not tear apart, her blood still remained pulsing through her veins; she was still alive. "Sakura!" The voice that she recognized was enough make her eyes fly open with numbing shock. She saw him, the crazed man painted in white and black, but his grin was no longer apparent on his face. His violet hues were fixated on another person, a woman Sakura knew all too well; she was wielding an old cutlass, the hilt encrusted with emerald hues, and the blade engraved with one name.

_Senju._

"T-Tsunade!" Sakura gasped, scrambling away from the pair. Tsunade was covered in blood herself, but none of it seemed to belong to her, and her limbs held strong as she held her own blade against the killer. Sakura had never seen Tsunade in such a way before, and she was left absolutely dumfounded that she knew her way with a blade. A spark of recognition lit up behind the man's eyes and his grin returned, his attention no longer on Sakura, but at the woman before him.

Pushing forward, the blades scraped against each other, throwing Tsunade off him, but the woman did not relent. Without taking her eyes off the enemy, she reached down and grabbed Sakura by the neck of her tattered gown, hoisting her to her feet. "Sakura, get away, now! I'll hold him off! Go find your father and flee the castle! _NOW!_" Before the young Haruno could properly react to the situation, she cried out loud as she jumped back in time to see the man aim an attack at Tsunade, falling to the ground once more in surprise.

Tsunade blocked it with ease, before dodging to her side, swinging her own weapon in one, fluid motion. It happened so fast, the speed well trained and flawless; however, the man leapt back in time, but her tip managed to slice across his chest, Tsunade's eyes intent on taking the man's life. It almost frightened Sakura, but the worry for the woman who raised her overshadowed that. "You're Tsunade Senju, a Legendary Sannin; renowned swordswoman that traveled the seas in search for pirate bounty, what an absolute honor." The tone in his voice was sickening, his grin flashing with malicious intent. "My buddy Kakuzu would love to hand over your head for the bounty we pirates set for you."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw Tsunade in a new light, unable to comprehend what was really going on. Was Tsunade really a swordswoman who's traveled the waters she had dreamed of for so long? Why was the truth kept from her, and why was it something Tsunade tried to hide? Was she running from something?

"I've long retired from that name, but if there's ever a time where I have to raise my sword again, it would be this one." Angry, blistering eyes shot towards the young girl, driving her to her feet in an instant. "Don't just stand there, Sakura, get away from here! I can handle this one on my own!" Her reassurance ran thin, but the young girl didn't have the luxury to just stand around and be a hindrance to Tsunade.

With a twisted look, the man trailed fingers over his bloody wound, coating the tips with hot beads of ruby; tilting his head back, the man let them fall on his tongue, lapping it all up like some thirsty beast. He really was some sort of monster, and the thought of leaving Tsunade to the likes of him left her feeling sick, but she couldn't stay; if she did, Tsunade would not be able to focus if she had Sakura to worry about, so instead, she decided to follow Tsunade's instructions and turn her back to them. With a strangled sob, she sprinted further, mind set on finding her father and escaping from the madness happening around them.

Dashing up the a large staircase that led back to her father's office, Sakura cried out in desperation in the hopes that her father would hear her and make his location known. She only hoped he wasn't hurt, and that he had escaped deathly situation such as she has; perhaps he was being protected by his guards, or was swept away somewhere safe. Running on hopes and forced reassurances, the young Haruno reached the landing that led to her father's office, only to have her blood run cold. Halting in her tracks, she took in the bloodied mess of the hall, bodies piled on top of each other, with her father's door at the far end fully ajar and engulfing the halls with the golden light that was found inside. With her stomach churning, Sakura dodged the mutilated bodies of the guards, willing her attention away from the sticky mess of blood that covered everything in her path.

"Father! Father!" Her gasp was frantic, having neared the door and grabbing the handle in order to help her pivot around the large frame. "Fath-!" Her words unexpectedly died within her throat, having caught sight of the alien figure standing at the end of her father's desk.

His back was to her, but crew or family crest of his shirt was clearly visible to her, and it was one she did not entirely recognized. His raven locks seemed rich in color, slightly ruffled, but far from messy. His body was lean, muscles toned, tall, with skin slightly tanned from the sun, arms covered with small scars he won during countless battles. The man before her was rugged, and he smelled of the sea, which Sakura knew was not a good sign, given that he was probably another pirate. The man's form had stilled upon her arrival, and for several, nerve-wrecking silence, he slightly turned his face to the side, eyes settling over her grotesque form.

Scarlet hues crashed against her shocked, greenish ones, sucking the very breath out of her as she was met with the face of the one pirate she had once been so enticed with. "…Sasuke Uchiha." Were the only words that left her lips, clutching at her chest as she stood at the doorway, unaware of what action she should take. Sasuke was so young, no older than her if she guessed right, but his features were as unreadable as the demon eyes he possessed, and she hated it. What drove him to do such a thing? To be a pirate, and by the looks of his crew, Sakura could only suspect that he was a mindless killer as well, so that was enough for her to take a careful step to the side. Her movements almost faltered, and she wondered if he was going to kill her, and if such was his choice, Sakura would have no means to protect herself.

She was at his mercy.

Viridian eyes captured the movement of his arm and saw his fine cutlass as she sheathed it; but she also didn't miss the fresh blood that accompanied such a blade. It was then that her heart gave away as she craned her neck slightly to see around the Uchiha pirate, despairing praying that it was not as she feared. However, God turned a blind eye to her that night, for she noticed the thick liquid seeping from behind the desk. In that moment, the mayhem that was her surroundings fell silent to her; her body turned sluggish, as her eyes were drained of the emotions that had her pinned in a helpless state. Forgetting about the Uchiha, Sakura let herself fall back against the edge of her father's hearth, having lost all rational sense the second her eyes fell on his still form. His lifeless gaze met with hers, his blood still fresh, the wound on his chest gaping wide for her to see the state he was left in. A trail of dry tears could still be seen where they once fell from the corners of his eyes, as if he departed the Earth in an anguished state of guilt.

Far from peace…

Sakura wanted to scream, to cry, to tear at her skin in agony at the sight, but she couldn't make a sound, it was nearly impossible to as the world gave away from under her. Her life was nothing but ashes, everything she had once lived for was gone, and by the time dawn break, it would have nothing to witness, except for a land tainted in their own blood. For so long, she wondered breathlessly on what the horizons held, on what the sea harbored in her bosom; the adventures, the passion. It wasn't until now, that took in the sights of death and destruction, did she realized how foolish she had been to envy pirates, to yearn for the waters they courted. She had been wrong all along; pirates were nothing more than murdering scum. Her eyes slowly rose from her father's form and met the Uchiha's unremorseful stare, as if her father had been nothing more than a kill he needed under his belt. He said nothing, and it was then that Sakura felt the blood within her veins slowly begin to boil as hot tears threatened to spill over. If there was one thing that she did allow to seep into her shattered heart, it was the sensation of absolute hatred; hatred for the man that took everything from her, that tore her life to shreds.

Trembling hands came across the iron tools of her father's fireplace, not hesitating in grasping the iron stoker in one of her hands; the Uchiha was no fool, he took note of her intentions, but that did not stop her from springing forward. "You did this! You killed him!" Sakura furiously accused, brandishing the stoker about in a wild manner, trying to aim, to stab, to kill. The way the Uchiha was able to dodge her with ease only infuriated her more, and the tears that fell down her cheeks did little to help. "I'm going to kill every last one of you _pirates_!" Shrill, painful cries left her throat, ignoring the pain in her arms as she swung, distressed and lost, choking on her own tears. "_Die, die, die!" _She demanded for his blood, but what did she care if she sounded like all those other killers? Uchiha would pay for her father's blood with his own.

As she brought the stoker down once more, aiming for his head, the Uchiha stepped away with ease, as if being able to read her movements before she even made them. And with that last swing, his hand shot out, gripping her wrist tightly and twisting it enough to make her gasp in pain, dropping the weapon to her feet. Once she was left defenses, he tugged her roughly towards the desk and slammed her delicate body against the hard oak, her pained cry springing from her lips. Callused fingers delved into her pink locks, grabbing a fistful enough of it to tilt her head back, compelling the young Haruno to take in those deathly eyes. His other hand took hold of her chin, restraining her head in place so that she was unable to turn away from his merciless gaze. One of his thumbs pressed against the softness of her lips, parting them slightly while his face hovered mere centimeters away, her body flush against his own, completely trapped.

She couldn't read him, as hard as she tried, it was useless to make out what he was both feeling and thinking, leaving her in a compromising positon. The warmth of his heat was difficult to ignore, unable to will her mind away from the sensation of having the core of his abs press into the curves of her flesh, especially when the only thing separating her from him, was a thinly tattered gown. To be seen in such a state was considered abhorred behavior, and never had she been in such a position before with a man.

"I hate you…" Sakura whispered, fighting against his grip as she stared back fiercely at him. "I hate you so much I can't stand it." The young woman seethed, her nails digging into his shirt as she attempted to tear herself away. With her hands still free, she quickly searched for something that she could use as a weapon, and sure enough, her fingers came across the blade of a small dagger her father probably pulled out at the last minute as defense. His eyes were still on her; as if studying her, debating on something that she had no time to wait for and see for herself what his intentions were. However, if she made any sudden movements, she was sure to be caught. What could serve as a distraction?

Viridian hues fell on his lips, a small idea formulating in her mind. A hasty breath left her parted lips, fabricating excuses that would help to her advantage. "I hate you, so…" Her free hand glided against the spine of his back, the action making his red eyes narrow while fingertips caressed the grooves of his muscles. "But I've always if a kiss from a rouge is as fierce as they say…"

Sakura waited or no reaction, sacrificing her first kiss in the name of savage revenge. Innocent lips crashed up against his own, pushing herself forward into him as fingers tightly clutched the back of his shirt, tugging him forward. Soft curves molded into hardened angles, fitting perfectly against him, much to her surprise; the swell of her breasts rubbing with fervor against his hardened, making her cheeks blush at the sudden intimate contact. Sasuke Uchiha was a pirate after all, a criminal, a rouge, a delinquent of the sea; a man with many lovers, no doubt, so she was nothing different to him. But the former Lady Haruno was satisfied with the fact that his response to her physical affections worked as she had hoped. Despite her true intentions, Sakura could not erase the sudden scorching intensity she felt at his roughened kiss, the way his mouth claimed hers in a mindless passion worthy of an unlawful man. Was this what it felt like to be caught in a storm at sea?

Even if her body suddenly longed to discover what waited beyond the savage waters, there was no way she could let go and forget about his crime against her family; and so, with a swift movement of no hesitation, Sakura aimed the dagger as best as she could, and buried it deep into his side.

The Uchiha tore himself away in an instant, a pained grunt leaving his throat as she was fiercely pushed back into the desk, her chest heaving due to a magnitude of things that included the kiss. Regretfully, the dagger didn't do the amount of damaged she had wished for, watching with unease as the Uchiha tore the blade out of his side, blood spilling from the wound and staining the side of his shirt. Demon eyes shifting accusingly towards her general direction, making her heart lurch fearfully at what the repercussions might be in having raised a hand to a pirate captain. With dagger in hand, he stepped forward in obvious displeasure, her eyes widening wide as he raised the weapon high above her.

Silently, Sakura mourned for her father as she prepared for death.

However, death did not come.

For Sasuke Uchiha cracked the hilt against the side of her head, watching as her large orbs dimmed as she fell into a dark, never-ending abyss.

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview – Chapter Three: Savages<strong>

"And where will I sleep?" Sakura asked in a clipped tone, however, dreading the answer. She was the only female on board, and the thought terrified her, despite the bold and hardened front she put up in defense. Her throat grew thick with anticipation, as a bandaged Uchiha regarded her with a demon like stare.

"You're sleeping with me."

_**That was long, and sorry if it was! If you see mistakes, I'm sorry, I tried editing as best as I could, but I finished this late at night and was super tired. Still, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Other chapters shouldn't be this long, unless I get carried away!**_


End file.
